


A Ducks Breath

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Post Official Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would life be like when you are a young duck growing up loving a human? Well Ahiru and Fakir find out that the older they get the more heart break there seems to be. This touching fic will make one see the heart ache and yet the love they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ducks Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totty/gifts).



Ahiru splashed away in the lake as the sun danced around her as gracefully as she once danced when she was Princess Tutu, fighting the Raven and his magic. Those days were so long in the past; in fact she was no longer the little duck that sadly was left when Princess Tutu won the battle. Princess Krehe and Mytho were happily married and long gone from this place. They left Fakir and her in the land they once both belonged to. 

Fakir, there is someone that made her smile and beam. Turning her graceful head she spotted him in the distance, in the house of windows furiously writing another tale of adventure. Maybe it was another story of the two of them, from when they could touch, and be together as a Man and Woman.

Yes it is true she still touched him, and he cared for her all and well. He found this lovely house out in the woods for them to live out their lives quietly alone away from nosey, and noisy, society. Deep down though she was sure that Fakir was a touch embarrassed by the fact he was living and doing everything for a creature as lowly as a duck, just a lonely yellow duck. True as she grew older her yellow had been dimming to a brilliant colour of white! Her neck lengthened as years moved by, each year was bringing more changes in her and him both. The young boy now was a brilliant age of 20 this year, and she was 17. The years had passed, but both were still older than their ages have indicated. After all they had seen all that fighting.

Slowly she tossed water over her back with her large white wings and splashed around, trying to get the last of her yellow feathers to let go from her back. After all they itched and were out of place in the field of white she now was. Her long graceful neck turned softly to reach her back carefully she grasped the yellow feathers between her beak and plucked them out, letting them fall to the water surface causing a soft ripple. Ruffling her feathers she settled them back down, the itching stopped almost immediately with the loss of the yellow downy feathers. 

Smiling Fakir walked to the edge of the lake that was all their own. Softly and silently he slipped his feet into the water, not wanting to disturb the lovely swan that was dancing around the lake enjoying the sun on her feathers, slowly his smile fell to a small frown. 

Sighing he spoke in a soft voice. “Ever wonder what would be different, Ahiru?” The sound of his voice was deep as a man’s voice should be, but still held in it a bit of the boy she fell in love with. 

Her head cocked to the side a bit as she gave him a puzzled look. Her words were not needed anymore as the looks she gave him spoke as loudly as any spoken word could. He knew she was asking him to elaborate. “Well, what if I was the raven?” He spoke softly watching the ripples in the water, where his feet softly peddled the water around. The fish coming to investigate what was going on, why there was flowing water in the quiet lake in this one spot. They swam between his legs, the brilliant colours a kaleidoscope in the sun. He heard the feathers of her wings make a rustling sound so he continued on even though he could tell she was not happy where this was going. “No no, I don’t think that would be possible either my dear.” He almost whispered as her reflection came into view in the water. She was sad, he could tell by her movements and the way she laid her head on his lap. 

Softly he ran his large ink stained hand down her neck feathers and over her wings, her feathers were as soft as the softest purest baby fur. They seemed to sparkle like snow in the sun light. He could almost hear her comment to him. “Then who would I be, but the Raven’s Bride?” Their ability to read each other when touching always made the world melt away. He can see her, he can hear how lovely her voice grew in her age, and how lovely she would be as a human woman, the woman she would be if the spell didn’t vanish with the end of Drosselmeyer’s story. The need of Princess Tutu went away with the Raven Lord. Mytho, and Rue happily living out their story in another part of the world the threat was gone. They didn’t need the dancing swan to protect it. 

Fakir’s head shot up from where it hung against his chin and he looked at the sky. The water splashed him cold and hard from where the swan thrashed to fling water at him. Her honking was a horrid sound but pulled him away from the thought he had. When she saw it was gone from his eyes she put her head back in his lap and sighed. The sigh was heavy and could be seen through her whole body. It quivered all her feathers back into place. “We are happy Fakir we don’t need what if’s! And we do not need a new danger to this world. I am happy.” He could hear her trying to hold back the sadness in her voice. They both knew she would give up this quiet life in a beat of her wings to be able to be human again, to be able to touch Fakir as a woman should. 

He was a man after all, and she had the soul of a woman that breathed deep in her. She just wanted to be back with the man she was in love with and that loved her so much as well. “We are happy…” He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek and landed on her neck feathers. They were happy to be here, to be in this place to be with each other. But the pain they both felt in their aging bodies hurt the soul, he wanted so much to just kiss her, to be with her in an intimate way. 

Fakir pulled away slowly from the swan and walked back to the house she waddled along behind him. On the earth she still felt as awkward as she was as a human, and as a baby duck. He sat at his desk and started to write again. It was his true talent, like the man that gave Ahiru the ability to blossom into Princess Tutu to protect the world, Fakir could weave tails about knights and dragons just as easily. But he could not bring the princess back, he could not return Ahiru to be a human. 

Quietly, Ahiru curled up in the soft bed he made for her on his desk so she could watch him work, so she could keep him company as the words rolled onto the page just falling from the tip of his quill. 

Yeah it was old fashioned, and it made his hands dark with the ink but there was a magic in it that even he couldn’t explain. The sound of the quill scratching along the paper he used, the tapping of it against the ink jar as he wrote lulled the swan to sleep where she laid on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to continue this later…. I have a few great ideas but for now this is a stand alone. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. I took what you said and played with the idea, but the set up was something I liked better then the prompt itself. Your dear writer letter gave me a few other idea’s and I just hope I did it justice. I might have to write out the second part that I have notes for now. Hope your holiday’s are wonderful


End file.
